Talk:The Alliance - Coalition War
The Lancers Reactor has an intro movie file from Freelancer long before its release. In this version, after the Sleeper Ships made their escape, a gigantic ship appear. This ship seems biological (skin like a jellyfish). It has major resemblance to the Nomad basic ship design, though its colour is more turned to blue instead of pink. It seems to power up some weapon of sort and fires it at the sun (in the Sol system), after which the vessel fades just as sudden as it appeared. Shortly after that, the sun explodes. Due to the distance of Pluto to the sun, one man from the Alliance (the voice you hear) survives the explosion and takes a ship with jump drives to the colonies to warn them about the Nomads (unknown how he named them as such). In the introduction today you can still see this ship passing by the Liberty as it is being salvaged. There is another thing: that ship that seems to smoke as it reaches a planet is NOT the Liberty having disengaged jump drives, but in fact is the ship of the man that survived the attack on the Sol system. **If any of you actually paid attention to the storyline and did all the rumors. Sol System is gone. The Order is older than most think. Liberty if you noticed just recently started calling The Order a Terrorist Organization and blamed them for the attacks. Meaning The Nomads knew there were survivors who escaped Sol's destruction. The Order is the one who has grown, we have flourished, but we will never forget. So if any of you paid attention that means Rhineland forgot and attacked Alliance Systems. The Order has grown and consists of Alliance members from all over Sirrus. We have flourished, meaning that The Order is the only Organization based throughout Sirrus, we have prospered meaining that they can attack the Nomads and have the means necessary. We will never forget, The Order is the only one who will remember what happened. Even the intro stated that war waged for 100 years and no one knew why it started. They left in hints that the war could have been started by the Nomads. The orginal intro was left out for one reason. It would have killed the storyline for Starlancer since there were no Nomad ships and there were no visible Nomads. And, we would have known we were fighting Nomads. If The Order had not seen what The Nomads did in the first place the destruction of Sol. They would have inhabitated the bodies. Kill as many humans as possible by causing a war. Then destroying the system where humans live Sirrus was going bye bye if the Nomads won. If you think logically how do you think The Order has the best officers and the best fighters in Sirrus. Since after all wouldn't you be the oldest and most respected organization in Sirrus. And, Janu did not know of The Order until recently. Even her closest friends like Lord Hakkera in the Blood Dragons "Knew of The Order before I even met you Jan'ku." All the lines to the original intro are still in there. Except the Nomad part since it would have killed the whole mysterious, terrorist organization The Order and the elusive Nomads.